


july 31st

by fightfortherightsofhouseelves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Ginny's pov, Harry turns 28, Harry's a good dad, Sexy times are interrupted, Shirtless dad Harry, fightfortherightsofhouseelves's Happy Birthday Harry Writing Fest, happy birthday harry writing fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/pseuds/fightfortherightsofhouseelves
Summary: Ginny hurries back home just in time for Harry's 28th to find a family scene that leaves her breathless and aching with love.Written for the Happy Birthday Harry writing fest happening on tumblr. Family fluff and feels!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 135





	july 31st

**Author's Note:**

> a masterlist of all the works submitted for the happy birthday harry writing fest will be posted on my tumblr and can also be tracked via the tag happy birthday harry writing fest

It was close to midnight when she finally arrived home, heaving heavily and hair a mess, shocks of ginger plastered to her temple in the vile humidity. Closing the door very gently, Ginny checked the time on the old clock poised in the hallway: fifteen more seconds and it would be July 31st.

She wiped the sticky sweat away from her face with the back of her palm and drew in a deep breath, cursing the small droplets that fell down her nape, her back; even with constant cooling charms, the house felt like a furnace. 

Ginny shook herself and checked the time again before suddenly sprinting up the stairs, jumping them three at a time. There were only five seconds left.

She jumped over the last step and landed before the door to their bedroom, squinting in the moonlight to see what was past it. It was slightly ajar and what Ginny could gather left her momentarily breathless, momentarily starstruck.

Harry, lazing on their bed at ease, slept soundly, their two week old daughter cuddled snugly at his bare chest. A hurricane of jet black hair appeared from between the pillows on his right, a five year old with freckly legs dangling out of the bed huddled to his left.

Ginny smiled and stepped in quietly, endless love and a quiet calm rippling over her. 

“Happy birthday,” she whispered as she leaned in softly, the mattress creaking lightly under her. 

She wasn’t expecting him to wake, bleary eyes slowly opening, hand searching as though to make sure it was really her, that she was really there. Ginny caught his warm palm in her sweaty one and gave it a short squeeze.

“Alright, love?” Ginny smiled as Harry nodded and yawned, shifting carefully to clear enough space for her to fit right in with the four of them.

“Didn’t think you’ll be here till morning.”

“And miss this little family scene?” 

Harry looked at her and grinned, shoving his glasses before he leaned in and left a lingering kiss on her lips. Her breath hitched, her hands almost flying to him, to pull him back, to pull him closer. He drove her mad as he was, shirtless and bleary eyed and warm and...just being a good father to their children.

Her heart churned again with love.

“Chat with Gwenog went alright?” Harry whispered over the soft ginger head of his daughter, bouncing her gently to keep her asleep. 

“Resuming my place on the team in September. Reaching the portkey proved quite a challenge, though.”

“Ah, so missing out on those early morning runs did tamper with your stamina and speed, then,” Harry grinned and she knew he was teasing her. She’d taken to moaning daily over her last two weeks of pregnancy with Lily about how out shape she must have gotten, how useless she’d be for the team, Harry having to nearly tackle her down one morning when Ginny’d managed to roll her running gear over her very rounded belly and was just lacing her shoes to break into a run.

She simply stuck her tongue out at him and slid out of bed. Her clothes sticked to her insufferably in the terrible heat.

Ginny shuffled as silently as possible in the dark room, gloriously peeling the damp layers of clothing off her body and chucking them into the laundry basket hidden in the corner. 

She could feel Harry’s eyes on her, following her as she bent, as she undressed to her underwear and continued to pad around their bedroom. Ginny threw him a furtive glance over her shoulder, motioning to follow her into the bathroom. She knew fairly well this blessed moment of silence would soon be over, anyway.

She watched as he carefully deposited Lily into her cot next to their bed, a smile on his lips as his eyes scanned over Albus, his small body covered in pillows and James jerking around in his sleep, as he usually did, until his head lolled of the bed, his mouth widely open as he dreamed on undeterred. Harry tuck a hand beneath his head and rolled James back onto the mattress, then stepped soundlessly inside the bathroom after Ginny.

“Happy birthday,” she wished him again, mouth slanting over his, palms roaming the warmed up skin of his chest where Lily’d been sleeping just moments before. “You’re almost thirty,” Ginny stated close to his lips before she leaned back in and kissed him thoroughly. 

Her breasts brushed over Harry’s chest and he placed a hand between her shoulder blades to pull her closer. “Not for another two years.”

“Basically code for being an old man already,” Ginny smirked and immediately yelped as he heaved her up against him, legs mindlessly wrapping around his middle, as if to show her exactly how young and vigorous he still was.

His mouth dragged over hers, his lips moist and full against her own, tongue slipping easily inside to taste her and she felt her stomach churn. Harry kissed her deeply, hungrily, and her chest rose with pleasure, her body coiling tightly around his. One hand wrapped in her sweaty hair and she moaned into their kiss, heat radiating from their bodies into the warm summer night.

“Could an old man pull that off?” Harry grinned as he walked them up against the tiled wall and she shivered, sensing the slight chill of it crashing with the heavy heat quite unexpectedly, his mouth happily descending to her chest. 

Ginny was torn between volleying back something smart and actually using her mouth to properly wish Harry a happy birthday. 

She’d very clearly made up her mind when -

“Dad, I need a wee,” James’ groggy voice rung from the other side of the door and Ginny groaned. 

Soon enough, Al was up too, recounting his most recent dream to the bathroom door, the combined voices of the boys waking Lily, her cries mercilessly piercing what had been the deep, peaceful silence of their house.

Harry gently helped Ginny back to her feet and shot her an apologetic smile as she slipped her bathrobe on with a giant pout. 

“Dad,” James cried impatiently as Harry swung open the door. His brown eyes spotted Ginny and his small mouth morphed into a pout twin to his mother’s, small brow furrowed. “Mum, I can’t wee with you here.”

Harry shrugged, amused, as if to say it was as new to him as it was to her, but Ginny just shook her head and, wrapping the robe tighter around her, shuffled out of the bathroom to hug Albus and soothe Lily. 

A full day visit at The Burrow was scheduled for their two boys in the morning, Ginny reminded herself as she leaned into the rocking chair with her baby daughter, slightly opening her robe so she could glue her little hungry mouth to Ginny’s chest. They’d have enough time tomorrow to celebrate his birthday - maybe not exactly as they used to, but still very pleasantly so.

And just like that, amidst the ruckus of the house, Ginny found serenity.


End file.
